


Killer

by shlonglord



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlonglord/pseuds/shlonglord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven thinks about his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer

Steven Universe positioned himself on the top of the building, lying in wait for his prey to round the corner. He was the perfect killer, maybe that was the reason he was such a sought after assassin; he was logical, cold, and remorseless. Just like the perfect killer should be. Sweat trickled down his face, Passing under his sunglasses; sunglasses that obscured cold dead eyes. He tightened his finger around the trigger, adrenaline pumped through his veins. A voice yelled out through his earpiece. "Take the shot Universe!" it said. Steven pulled the trigger and his target dropped dead, another successful kill for Mr. Universe.

**Author's Note:**

> https://gyazo.com/96f5c731444b48fb01ca56dabe382c4c  
> based on this


End file.
